


Care for Me

by SereneFreakGeek



Series: Care for Me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bully Ginny, Bully Ron, Cussing, Jock Harry, Jock Ron, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneFreakGeek/pseuds/SereneFreakGeek
Summary: A slightly crack (maybe), modern/no magic AU of Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Posted in drabble parts on tumblr first (@serenefreakgeekao3) before being put together into a oneshot here.Draco Malfoy's best and only friend is Pansy, who has recently acquired a girlfriend. This only proves to show how lonely Draco really feels. But, will this mysterious girl who has won over Pansy's heart have a plan? Harry Potter is a football jock being paraded around by the school as their 'golden boy' who will win them their championship. Though, Draco has had a few problems involving jocks in his past. Can he push past it to accept this new friendship, or maybe more?





	Care for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone on my tumblr tag list for sticking around with me through all of this!

“I just don’t see anyone caring about me.” Draco takes a sip of his tea, turning to glance out the large window on his left. His best friend sat in a booth across from him, scoffing loudly. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Draco whispered curtly, taking another sip of the hot liquid, letting it fill his mouth and burn in an almost-numb way. The peppermint flavour mixed well with the blinding snow outside covering the ground, and he could barely hear the soft sounds of carols playing in the cafe’s speakers.

“I care about you Draco,” Pansy shot out, and he sighed, glancing and giving her a small glare. “I know what you  _ mean _ though, but I do want to say that.” She nursed her own cup, which surprisingly looked like delicate china (one of the reasons they two of them preferred this place), before she set it down gently onto the matching saucer. “Your mother cares-”

“Pansy,” Draco warned, and she just sighed in response. “I know my mother loves me very dearly, but again, not what I am saying.” He sets his own cup down as well, not too fond of finishing the spiky tasting tea. “I know I shouldn’t be acting so lonely or anything.” He whispered, pursing his lips and bringing a hand to run through his hair. He hated how open he was being right now, but after Pansy  _ just _ admitted to something serious, he felt that he should give just as she did. “Anyway, I’m glad that you’ve finally found yourself.”

Pansy only smiled softly in response, studying the tea sitting in her teacup. “Yeah,” Was her only response, and Draco sighed, leaning forward and letting a hand reach out and lay on one of Pansy’s own.

“I’d like to meet this girl who has finally tamed that wild heart of yours.” Draco whispered, and watched as Pansy seemed to light up, sitting straighter and looking directly into his eyes. She began to bite her lip uncertainly before sighing, letting it out.

“Her name is Luna. She may seem a bit odd, at first, but she will definitely make an impression.” Pansy stated, seeming somehow nervous with this admission. Draco found her expression odd. Did she think he would recognize the name? It’s not like it’s a very common name-

Draco withdrew his hand, narrowing his eyes at Pansy who seemed to sag slightly, realizing that he recognized the name. “The girl from the Photography class?” Draco whispered, glancing around the cafe quickly before leaning forward and whispering quickly. “Pansy, you have to be kidding. Everyone thinks she is mental.” This caused Pansy to grow angry, and he leaned back and dared to look a bit sheepish.

“Look, she just has a unique way of looking at things.” Pansy whispered angrily toward him, before studying him and sighing out some anger. “Whatever, you were the one who said you wanted to meet her.” Draco bit his own lip this time, studying his best friend before nodding slowly.

“I do. I want to properly meet her.” He admitted, watching as Pansy grew surprised and straightened in her seat.

“Oh. Well. Good.” She blinked slowly, reaching for her tea and taking a sip, glancing out the window. Draco smirked, taking his own cup into his hand, though not drinking it, glancing out the window as well.

 

=====

 

Draco sat on a bench, leaning back against the attached table, under a large tree on the outskirts of his college. His book was interesting, or it would be if Pansy wasn’t distracting him with her nervous habits. Her hands were ringing and she kept asking a question every minute. Just because he was about to meet Luna for the first time, properly, and Luna was late. His eyes scanned the words on the page in front of him without really taking them in. 

“Do you think she’s okay?” Pansy finally asked, scooting to the edge of her seat and scanning as much as she could of the school grounds that weren’t blocked by a large hill on their right.

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Draco lazed out once more, flipping a page for dramatic effect mostly. Pansy shot him a glare he could barely see out of his peripheral, before turning her attention back to the grounds. SNAP. Draco blinked, suddenly blinded, before glancing up and noticing a rather small girl with long blonde hair standing in front of them. Ah, the famous photographer. 

“I hope you don’t mind. You just looked like the perfect model of indifference.” The girl replied, smiling softly down at Draco. Pansy jumped up, walking over to wrap her arm around Luna’s waist, smiling down at the girl.

“Are you okay?” Pansy whispered, leaning her head down to nuzzle into the smaller girl, “Did  _ she _ do something?” Draco glanced away, pretending to not hear the private conversation.

“No, she hasn’t done anything. I’m sorry I was late, my astronomy professor had asked some questions about the positioning of the stars in early December.” Luna admitted, and Draco rolled his eyes. Of course she would be in astronomy. “I assured him that the stars held no ill will for him in this month.” She blinked up to her girlfriend before looking down and directly at Draco. He kept his eyes on his book. Silence ticked by for a moment before he decided they were probably waiting for him to speak.

“Ah, I don’t mind the photo,” Draco admitted lazily, scanning the book with his eyes still, “I’m sure I’ll look absolutely  _ indifferent _ in it.” He finally closed the book, standing and turning toward the girl. He was about to introduce himself before she laughed, holding her hand out and letting her camera she had been holding hang around her neck.

“Draco, it’s nice to finally meet you.” He reached out, shaking her hand hesitantly. “I have someone I want you to meet.” She said quietly as if she were talking to herself, though he had been addressed in the statement.

“And you’re Luna.” He supplied, feeling a tad out of place. He glanced toward Pansy, who seemed slightly nervous with her arm still wrapped firmly around Luna, but gave her a reassuring smile.

“Well, you knew that already.” Luna mumbled, giggling lightly before shaking her head. “Yes, I think we should have some tea tomorrow.” She nods, as if the decision was made. He furrowed his brow, glancing back at Pansy as she just shrugs in response. “Let’s meet up at the Manor house, they’re serving excellent peppermint tea this time of year.”

 

=====

 

So here he was, two days later, sitting in the same booth as he had before, drinking the same tea while listening to the same faded carols, and Draco wondered if he was living the same day on repeat. That was, until Luna walked in and slid into the seat next to Pansy, smiling as she received a peck on the cheek from her girlfriend. Luna waved upward, and Draco glanced over toward the standing body next to the booth. He froze, blinking as he studied the jock in front of him. He had to be a jock, at least, with his rippling muscles straining under his black t-shirt. Though, the man looked awkward, his eyes on the table as Luna introduced the man as ‘Harry Potter.’

Draco’s mind blanked.  _ The  _ Harry Potter? The one that Hogwarts, his college, was repping as football extraordinaire in the papers? Draco stared down into his peppermint tea, the smell filling his lungs as he tried to comprehend this situation.  _ Why _ was he here?  _ Why _ did Luna know him?

“Harry, this is Pansy, my girlfriend. And this is Pansy’s best friend Draco.” Luna spoke matter-of-factly, and Draco glanced up, eyeing his best friend across from him. She just shrugged, though had a silly smile on her face that said she knew exactly what had been planned for today.

“It’s nice to meet you Draco.” Harry murmured, and Draco and to forcefully keep his eyes from rolling. Even his voice was perfect. Draco glanced over, noticing the outstretched hand and shaking it awkwardly before replying a little late.

“You as well, Potter.” He watched Harry’s brow furrow slightly at the use of his last name, but Draco didn’t care. It’s not like they could become close friends anyway. Not with who Harry hangs out with. “But I should actually be going. I have a physics test to study for.” Draco stood abruptly, taking a step back so he wasn’t in Harry’s personal space. He glanced over, taking in Pansy’s worried expression before he repressed a sigh and addresses the two ladies. “It was nice seeing you again, Luna. I’ll see you later, Pans.” He began to turn but heard sounds of protest from his best friend. 

“Draco, get back here, we haven’t even started.” He glared lightly at his friend, shaking his head slowly.

“I forgot about the test. But I remembered, just now.” Draco stated, crossing his arms defiantly.

“Look, if it’s about me, I can go,” Harry mumbled, and Draco couldn’t suppress his eye roll this time.

“No, Potter. This isn’t about you.” Draco responded, not unkindly, though with a lie. There was no way he was going to let himself befriend the jock, the boy whose friends bullied him daily. “I have a  _ test _ .” He insisted, glancing down at the table. That, at least, was the truth. After another moment of silence, Draco just spun on his heels and began walking to the exit.

The cold air was welcome on his face as he exited the building, and he breathed in as if he had been strangled inside. He took a few steps before standing still, letting his heart rate settle that he hadn’t realized had spiked. No wonder Hogwarts was repping him in the papers, the boy was  _ fit _ . Suddenly, the ding from the door behind him clued him into the fact he was followed, and the voice clued him into who it was.

“Draco.” Harry spoke evenly, and Draco slowly turned around to eye the boy. He must be cold, standing outside in his a black t-shirt in the snow. Harry glanced down, looking a bit sheepish, and Draco glanced away as to try to make him feel more comfortable. “Could I, at least, maybe, have your number?” It had to be a trick, there was no way this was-

Draco nodded and watched as Harry seemed to light up slightly, reaching into his pocket and dragging out a square touchscreen phone, navigating to his contacts. When Harry gave a nod, Draco glanced around and spoke his number politely. There was a small pause once it was finished, and Draco was trying to decide whether or not to just walk away or if he should say some kind of farewell again, until his phone vibrated in his pocket. He jumped slightly before realizing it was silly to, digging his phone out and reading the preview for the text: [ _ Hey, it’s Harry _ ] He glanced over, watching as Harry shifted from foot to foot, probably realizing how cold it was the git, and then nodded a farewell as he turned to leave.

 

=====

 

“You’re so daft!” Pansy screeched at him in one of Hogwarts halls, and Draco sped his movements. If he was lucky, he could be getting yelled at  _ outside _ of the building, instead of inside where her voice bounces and carries. He was just able to step outside when nails began to dig into his shoulder.

“Ah, Pansy, what the hell?” Draco yelled out, yanking his shoulder away and rubbing at the soon-to-be bruises. He glared at her, weakly, before feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket. He studied Pansy’s face, taking in her furious look, and figured now was probably not the time to look at it. “What?” He asked roughly, turning and beginning his walk again, knowing that Pansy was following closely behind.

“Don’t ‘what’ me! You know exactly what!” Pansy yelled once more, and Draco sighed, eyeing the other students as they watched the two making a scene.

“Let’s do this somewhere else.” Draco whispered furiously, shooting a real glare over to her this time, and she just shook her head, standing in place and crossing her arms.

“No. We’re doing this  _ right here _ .” She said defiantly, an arrogant gleam in her eyes. Draco just laughed in response, turning and waving.

“ _ You _ do this right here, I’m heading over there.” His walk was met with an infurious sigh, though Pansy eventually caught up to him and followed him silently. It wasn’t until he was placing his bookbag onto the bench under their usual tree that Pansy finally spoke up.

“You said you don’t see anyone caring for you. But when someone  _ tries _ to, you push him away.” He glances over at her, carefully trying to hide his shock, and studies her determined posture. He finally glances away, studying the book bag in front of him as his hand skirts over the phone in his pocket. Is it him?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Draco ground out, shaking his head. It had only been two weeks since the cafe incident, and sure Harry and he had been texting back and forth pretty often, getting to know one another. And sure, Harry had messaged that he hoped Draco would be there to support him for his home football game. But, for some reason, he felt that no one else knew of their silent conversations. 

“You know  _ who _ I’m talking about Draco, don’t deny it.” Pansy whispers furiously toward Draco, crossing her arms and walking over in front of the table, glaring as Draco sat on the bench. “Luna has been telling me that all Harry can talk to her about now is you. ‘Does Draco go to this class,’ and ‘What do you think Draco is doing right now?’ It’s bloody annoying having my girlfriend constantly asking me questions about you! Just talk to Harry!” She huffs again, and humour begins to fill in Draco’s eyes. Ah, that’s what this is about. Draco is getting in between her relationship with her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry your pretty little moon is more interested in me than she is with you.” Draco mumbles out playfully, though jumps when Pansy slams her hands into the table, glancing up and meeting her eyes. She softens slightly, realizing he was only playing.

“Oh, she is  _ plenty _ interested in me, darling.” Pansy slurs out, grinning and taking the seat opposite of Draco.

Draco bites his lip, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing his phone, turning it on to see the preview text: [ _ Hey I was wondering if you wan _ …] was displayed on the screen, only showing the first thirty characters and the contact name ‘Harry’ above it, and Draco felt his pulse quicken slightly. “That better be you getting out your phone to text him, Draco.” He glanced to Pansy, shrugging and reluctantly sliding his phone back into his pocket.

“I had gotten a text.” He spoke shortly, opening the zipper of his bag and rummaging through it.

“From  _ him _ ? I know he’s a brave sort, hopefully he will finally text first since Merlin knows you won’t.” Pansy sputtered out, causing Draco to pause slightly. Alright, so she  _ doesn’t _ know of their texts. That’s good, right?

“I doubt he’d ever text me first.” He whispered, knowing the opposite had happened, but also feeling slightly unsure of the situation at hand. It was hard to tell if someone was flirting with you through text, and though Draco doubted the man was gay, he had invited him to the soccer game. Draco was still considering whether to go or not at the end of the week.

“Damn it, Draco, you’re a catch.” Pansy crossed her arms and huffed, and Draco felt a vibration in his pocket again. Without thinking it through he immediately reached for it, unlocking the phone to read the messages.

[ _ Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? Just the two of us? _ ]

[ _ I mean, if you want others around that’s fine. I just wanted to get to know you a bit better. _ ]

Draco smiled slowly at the insecure second text, eyeing the words carefully. He quickly sent a reply, sliding the phone into his pocket and rezipping his backpack. Pansy began to eye him carefully, and Draco decided it was time to just get it out and over with. What’s the worse that could happen, right?

“He wants to hang out. Right now. Since you’re so  _ keen _ on me giving him a chance, I said yes, so, I’ll see you later then.” He mumbled out, standing and slinging his backpack over his shoulder, keeping his head down to hide the slight flush that had taken residence in his cheeks. He heard a suggestive whistle behind him and rolled his eyes, continuing his walk and withdrawing his phone to get the place they were to meet.

 

=====

 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Malfoy?” Draco dropped his head against the table in front of him, groaning lightly. Going to this specific cafe had Draco worried, for this exact reason. The cafe was located on the college grounds, and as such had the jocks and cheerleaders crawling all over the place. He already had trouble getting bullied just walking between classes, but now he was in  _ their _ territory. They were bloody adults, they should act like it.

“Just meeting up with someone here.” Draco mumbled out, not bothering to lift his head. He heard the Weasel growl behind him and Draco rolled his eyes, lifting his head and sliding from his chair. “I’ll just be going though.”

“Oh, perfect little Malfoy, with his perfect grades and perfect hair.” A sneer was called out, and Draco turned and rested his eyes upon the Weaslette, rolling them once he noticed her expression was one of disgust.

“Oh, didn’t know you fancied me so.” Draco drawled out, moving to sidestep Ron and leave when Ron moved to block his path, the big brute. 

“In your  _ dreams _ ,” Ginny growled back, and Draco let his eyes wander back and forth between the two of them.

“Technically, it’d be your male counterpart here in my dreams, if I preferred red headed brutes.” He clarified, thoughtlessly might he add, before he was pushed and stumbled into the table behind him.

“Fuck off Malfoy,” Ron grumbled out, taking a few steps closer to Draco.

“I’m  _ trying _ to, but you won’t let me.” Draco growled out, righting himself and staring at the floor. Don’t provoke them further. Maybe you can get out of here with just a black eye. And almost as if he read his mind, just like that, Ron seething angry, reared back and let loose across his face.

“Ron!” He heard the shout across the room, and once the brute in front of him was distracted, Draco made to skirt around the two but ended up bumping into a wall he hadn’t realized was so close. He was trapped. 

“Mate, what the fuck?” His mysterious saviour called out, and Draco rolled his eyes, wishing he could grab his phone and act like he was nonchalant about the whole thing, but knowing that last time he did Ron had broke his phone beyond repair.

“Oh, Harry, awesome. This is that Malfoy freak I was talking about.” Ron sneered, turning a wicked grin toward Draco. Draco didn’t take much in after that, the pain on the left side of his face not gaining his attention anymore, standing stock still. Did Harry  _ lure _ him here to get bullied? Were their late night texts and well wishes all just a plot?

“What?” He heard Harry say, before shoving Ron to the side hard and taking the redhead’s place. Draco lifted his eyes toward Harry’s, knowing that he must see the betrayal he felt on the inside, before Draco schooled his features and threw his shield up. Of course he did. He’s a jock, this is exactly why Draco had walked away that first time in the cafe. “Draco?”

The utterance of his first name had the two Weasleys confused, and Draco lowered his eyes, shaking his head. His eyes watered from the stinging pain on his cheek and left eye, and he didn’t want any of them to see his weakness. “Will  _ you _ let me through, unlike him?” Draco mumbled, though not making a move to actually go, too afraid of a backlash from Harry that would tear him apart more emotionally than it would physically.

“What?” Harry said again, and Draco rolled his eyes. The boy sure was slow to grasp the situation. A gentle hand suddenly traced his cheek, and Draco flinched, squeezing his eyes shut. No, don’t flinch. Don’t show weakness. “Bloody hell Ron, what did you do that for?”

It was now Draco’s turn to be confused, opening his eyes and studying the fierce anger portrayed on Harry’s face. Draco glanced over, noticing Ron’s expression, and was silently glad he wasn’t the only one taken by surprise.

“What?” Ron supplied unhelpfully, and Harry growled, shoving Ron hard and causing him to hit the wall.

“Why the fuck did you punch my date?”

 

=====

 

“What?” Ron supplied dumbly once more, Draco just shaking his head slowly. Harry shoved at Ron again, the fierce anger on Harry’s face causing everyone to pause and watch in stunned silence. 

“Date?” Draco whispered, his eyes glued to Harry as the both suddenly jumped, remembering that Draco was there. Harry turned, sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Harry’s green eyes roamed Draco before landing on the floor between them.

“Well, yeah. I mean- At least- I had hoped this could be.” Harry stuttered out, shrugging slightly. Draco watched in confusion, the boy in front of him quickly changing from anger to being  _ shy _ in two seconds. He barked out a laugh, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

“I can’t believe-”

“Yeah, neither can I,” Ginny yelled out from behind Harry, and he turned suddenly, his eyes falling upon her. Harry suddenly tensed, moving to imitate Draco and crossing his arms as well.

“Oh, Ginny. I didn’t see you there.” Harry mumbled out causing Ginny to let out a hurt noise, glaring at the olive-skinned jock. 

“I can’t believe you!” She screeched out, causing even more people who hadn’t been watching this altercation to glance over and stare at the four of them.

“I’ll just be going then,” Draco mumbled out and went to take a step before Harry shot out his hands to grab at Draco’s arms.

“No! Stay, please.” Harry seemed to beg, and Draco shook his head in exasperation.

“I’m not staying. Whether you want to come with me is a different story.” Draco mumbled out, surprising his own self with his words. Harry blinked, taking it in, before grinning like the dork he was. 

“Yes.” He said, before letting go of Draco and blinking a little bit, “I mean, I’d like to walk with you.” Draco finally pushed past Harry, breathing a sigh of relief when no one had stopped him again.

“Mate, what the fuck?” He heard the redhead boy yell out, and Draco just shook his head and sped his walk.

“Draco, wait for me?” Harry called out causing Draco to flinch and hesitate slightly, glancing over his shoulder at the hopeful look on the muscled boy.

“Maybe.” He replied quietly, stepping outside into the cool air.

 

=====

 

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” Ron yelled out, the dinging of the cafe door a bit too happy sounding for the fight that had exited. Draco leaned against the wall to the side of the cafe, snuggled into an alley, watching his phone without really seeing it. His thumb wandered on it, scrolling through some kind of social media he had opened, though the posts never really made it to him.

“Fuck, did he leave?” Harry mumbled, and Draco felt a sharp pain in his chest. He was going to wait here for Harry, but with Ron standing over there, Draco didn’t want to reveal himself.

“Why the fuck does that matter?” Ron yelled out and Harry groaned loudly.

“It just does, Ron!” Harry yelled back, and Draco could hear the exasperation in the voice. Draco clicked out of the app, bringing up his messaging app.

“Do you know who he is, Harry?” Ron yelled, and Draco heard a few steps that almost sounded like Ron had shoved Harry. But maybe he was just hearing that wrong.

[ _ I didn’t leave yet. I’m just not suicidal enough to- _ ]

Draco was typing out a text to Harry when his phone vibrated in his hand, receiving a text from the man he was listening to.

[ _ Draco I’m sorry about Ron. Where’d you go? I wanna talk _ ]

Draco shook his head, continuing his message. [ _ not suicidal enough to show myself while your friend is right there. _ ]

“I know him better than you do.” Harry finally answered, growling low in his breath. He heard a scoff from Ron, a few stomps as the boy moved somewhere.

“Did you just text him? Blimey, Harry, what is wrong with you?” Draco sent the text, hearing a loud ‘ding’ from a few feet away. Draco grinned, shaking his head when he heard the sound. “Is that him?”

There was a small silence that followed before Harry finally spoke, his voice low. “Ron, leave me alone. Just go.” 

“No, I’m not-”

“Ron, go!” Harry yelled out, and a silence began to follow. Draco listened closely, though didn’t hear anything afterward. “He’s gone now.” Harry said, and Draco slowly leaned around the corner, taking in the sight of a worried Harry running his hand through his hair, his back to the building. “Fuck, I can’t believe this.”

“I can’t either.” Draco replied, watching as Harry jumped and turned quickly, taking in the sight of Draco leaning against the side of the building in the alleyway with his arms crossed. Draco, in turn, eyed Harry’s tense posture and hand sitting in his hair, the other holding his phone as if he was about to text again. They stood that way for a moment, Draco lowering his gaze and feeling his cheeks heat up slightly, before Harry shoved his phone into his pocket and began a quick walk over to Draco. “I should’ve told you-”

Harry shushed him, pushing Harry into a small alleyway, the two boys crowding together into their personal spaces as Harry pushed them slightly down the alleyway. “Sorry, I just wanted privacy.” Harry whispered, glancing both ways before meeting Draco’s eyes. They had barely a few inches between the two of them, and Draco sucked in a breath as he felt heat practically radiated from the other boy. “I’m sorry about them, I didn’t know they would do that.”

Draco shook his head slowly, keeping his eyes away from Harry’s. “They bully me daily, knocking my books out of my hand on the way to maths, or tripping me while I’m turned the other way.” Draco admits, shrugging. He felt more than saw Harry tense suddenly, and with a furrowed brow finally moved his gaze to meet with Harry’s, the anger surprising him once again.

“It’ll stop,” Harry promised, moving a hand and placing it on Draco’s arm as if to reassure him. Draco studies his eyes, finding nothing but an open, honest promise, and scoffed, shaking his head.

“You can’t stop it. They both hate me.” Draco finally mumbled, studying Harry’s face. He just received a scoff in return.

“They’ll stop or they’ll know that I’m not longer their friend.” Harry mumbled, though still seemed to be studying Draco, absorbed in him. Draco flushed at the close surveillance he was getting, turning and looking to Harry’s right to hide the pink in his cheeks. Harry’s hand began to slide up his arm, hesitantly until he was lightly tracing against Draco’s left cheek, the blood still pounding in the new wound.

“You would stop being their friend for bullying me?” Draco asked, his voice littered with disbelief as if Harry had to be lying.

“I would stop being their friend if I found out they bullied  _ anyone _ , Draco.” Harry replied sternly, and Draco just shook his head in response. “It doesn’t help their case that I happen to really like this certain victim.” Draco flinched at the word victim, but moved his gaze once more to study Harry. He watched as Harry’s cheeks suddenly turned darker, and wondered if that was what Harry looked like when he was blushing. Draco decided he definitely liked it.

“You ‘ _ really _ ’ like me, huh?” Draco asked, a teasing tinge to his serious voice. He watched as Harry lightly ducked his head as if he were embarrassed, and this just proved to embolden Draco more. “And what was that inside? Am I your date now?” Draco took a light step closer, or as close as he could with how little there was between them. Basically, Draco just pressed himself against Harry now. He leaned forward, brushing his mouth against Harry’s ear and whispering. “When was  _ I _ to know of this?”

He felt Harry tense under him, then felt the jock lightly push him. Draco suddenly felt a shooting pain through his chest at the rejection, though it was quickly nullified when Harry gripped at Draco’s shirt to make sure he didn’t go too far back. Harry was now able to look in Draco’s face, that’s all he had wanted, and Draco could see the seriousness on the other boy. “I was going to ask while we talked.” Harry’s eyes fluttered from their proximity, leaning forward slightly and lightly brushing both boys lips together. “These last two weeks, texting you, have been amazing. But not being able to talk in person, to do this, had been torture. It was so confusing, these conflicting feelings.” Harry admitted, and as Draco watched the confession he couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the honesty.

“I’m nothing.” Draco heard his voice say this, though he didn’t remember giving his brain permission to do so. His voice had sounded so weak, so breathy, and he could hardly believe he was admitting something so personal. He felt the hands that were grasped onto his shirt tighten, pulling slightly as they boys pressed against each other once more.

“You’re everything.” Harry whispered, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against the other boy’s. “I’m always waiting for your text, my anxiety building until I receive it and remind myself that you are real. Everything you say, all your snarky comebacks and quick witted observations, just enrapture me. We may not have everything in common but we don’t need to. Hearing you say you may come watch me this Friday for my game made me the most excited I have ever been to play.” Draco felt his knees grow weak, watching this jock spill his heart in a way he never thought anyone would do to him. “I don’t want to just text you. I want to walk you to class, hold your hand. I want to hear your voice, not just over the phone.” Harry leaned forward slightly, their lips brushing once more as Draco sucked in a small amount of breath. “I want-” Harry began, breathlessly, before pushing forward and pressing his lips against Draco’s quickly.

And they kissed. They kissed as if they needed it to live, as if it were air and they had been suffocating. They kissed for so long, Draco felt lost in time as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, Harry gripping the shirt tighter and pulling Draco against him. And when they finally pulled apart to breath, Draco leaned forward and placed a few pecked kisses onto Harry's lips, that Harry leaned forward to return each time, before Draco finally opened his eyes to take in the sight of Harry. His hair was slightly rumpled, though messy as always, and his lips were slightly puffed from the intense kissing. Harry’s bright green eyes were trained on Draco, and he couldn’t help but feel that he was the only thing in this world Harry was paying any attention to at this moment. He felt like he mattered, he felt  _ cared for _ .

“You don’t know who I am. You don’t know my family-”

“Draco,” Harry whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead forward to rest against Draco’s own. “I know now.” His voice was so soft, but Draco tensed in his arms. “Ron had told me about Mal- about you. About your family, and how you were attending here. About everything.” Draco closed his eyes, afraid they would betray him with tears. He finally found this feeling, and he knew it was about to leave him just as quickly.

“Then you know,” Draco spoke tersely and began to back away when Harry’s eyes shot open and he scrambled, pulling his shirt back and wrapping his hands quickly around Draco’s body.

“No, don’t go,” Harry begged, and Draco’s chest constricted with the pain that Harry was emitting.

“Why?” Draco asked, his voice weak and desperate. He wanted to believe Harry would push past this, but who would?

“Draco, you’re not your family. You’re not your father.” Harry spoke quickly, blinking tears out of his eyes that just proved to crush Draco even more. The blond took one hand that had still been wrapped around Harry’s neck and brushed a tear that had fallen down Harry’s cheek away.

“Don’t cry.” Draco’s voice cracked, and he shook his head, trying to remain strong. Pulling every ounce of strength he had in him. When had he fallen so hard for this boy, for this jock?

“Then don’t leave.” Harry’s voice was firm, strong in a way that Draco wished he was right now.

“But-”

“Draco, you’re not your father,” Harry repeated himself, pulling Draco again and the blond finally relented, practically falling against Harry and letting his head fall forward onto Harry’s shoulder. “We’ll get through this. We can push past it. I won’t let anyone else hurt you.”

 

=====

 

“I heard about what happened at the Three Car Cafe.” Pansy had never been a straightforward kind of gal unless it happened to be something serious. And by the look on her face, she found this serious enough. Draco glanced up, watching her approach their hangout spot, the bench under the large ‘whomping willow,’ as students have come to call it, and mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of questions that were about to be asked.

“If you heard about what happened then there’s no need to talk about it.” Draco answered, turning his attention back to his chemistry homework, trying to act nonchalant. He had been enjoying the day so far, chemistry being his favourite subject and the weather being cloudy out though with little chance of rain. He had his phone lying next to his textbook, and he occasionally glanced at it, waiting for the 2pm lecture to finish that Harry was currently attending.

“I had to hear it from Millicent, who heard from Blaise, who heard from- You know what, just tell me why you didn’t tell me!” Pansy crossed her arms, flopping gracefully onto the bench opposite of him. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, something that Draco thought was the complete opposite of the image she usually force fed people of herself. Perhaps Luna was helping her to relax some? He had hoped so, with her rich parents forcing her to be what they wanted her to be, she had such little time to enjoy her life. 

“I didn’t think it was a big deal.” He mumbled, glancing around to make sure no other students were around. Even being midday the grounds seemed like a ghost town. He would hear a few shouts in the distance, or city sounds that carried from the edge of the campus, but no one was nearby. Most kids made it a point to stay away from the ‘whomping’ willow, afraid that the tree grants bad luck to any that drew near it. Draco wasn’t too scared of bad luck with everything he’s been through.

“It wasn’t a big deal that the big hot-headed jock and his bitch of a sister started punching you?” Pansy screeched out, her voice unbelievable high when she mentioned the Weaslette. Draco glanced up, studying her posture. “And that Harry, the boy you’ve been pining over, came up and saved you?”

“Hey, I haven’t been pining-” Draco started before Pansy shot him a glare, slamming her hand on the table.

“Did that red-headed bitch touch you? Give me a reason to go after her.” Draco started at this, observing her hatred and anger closely before replying slowly and quietly.

“The Weaslette didn’t touch me, it was the boy that punched me.” He watched as she tensed and clenched her hand into a fist from this news, withdrawing her hand from the table as if she was disappointed. “Why? What do you have against her?”

“Nothing,” Pansy spat out, turning her attention away and glaring across the school grounds.

“There’s definitely something there.” Draco insisted, leaning forward and searching her face. He tried to remember anything that could have happened, anything that Pansy had mentioned over the last few days, or weeks. He didn’t remember Pansy mentioning her specifically. Then, a few thoughts fell into place and he leaned back suddenly, an unsure mask donning his face. “Wait, is Ginevra the one who-”

“Yes.” Pansy spat out, shaking her head in disgust.

“What did Ginny do?” Both Draco and Pansy jumped, turning to see Harry raised his hands in surrender half way to sitting. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” He said, sitting slowly down in the seat next to Draco. Draco furrowed his brow, moving and checking his phone but not seeing a message.

“I was waiting for a message from you,” Draco mumbled, pursing his lips and glancing over at the tired, slouching boy. Harry just laughs in response, throwing his backpack onto the table and leaning over to the right, practically laying against Draco’s left side.

“I had hoped you were here. I was going to ask to meet you here if you weren’t.” Harry replied, and Draco felt the sudden urge to run his fingers through the black mane coating the jock’s head, but he resisted, moving his attention back to his work. “What did Ginny do though?”

Draco and Pansy both tensed, meeting eyes. After a moment Draco turned his attention back to his homework, this wasn’t something that was his to disclose. Pansy just huffed in response, crossing her arms once again and thinking about whether or not she wanted to share the information. They sat in silence for a bit longer before her voice suddenly filled the air.

“Ginny is the abusive ex-girlfriend that Luna had mentioned.” Harry shot up from his position against Draco, leaving Draco’s left side now suddenly cold in the crisp winter air.

“What?” He yelled out, glancing around quickly before leaning forward over the table. “Why didn’t Luna tell me this? I’ve been trying to get who it was out of her for months!” Pansy just shook her head, a sneer forming.

“She doesn’t want the bitch to get punished for what she did. But she deserves it. I swear, if I find anything that could give me an excuse to pound her pinched face into the dirt, then I would.” Draco nodded, knowing that she meant what she had said. He continued the formulas on his homework, barely paying attention to the conversation at hand.

“I didn’t think she was capable of doing that,” Harry mumbled, running a hand through his hair nervously. “I swear, it’s like they’re both completely different people than what I thought. When I dated Ginny she seemed perfectly normal.” The words Harry just spoke seemed to draw Draco’s attention very suddenly, and the boy tensed in his seat, his grip on his pencil seeming too tight though he was unable to relax himself. It’s not like Harry and he were dating, there was no reason to become possessive. And Harry had spoken in past tense, so obviously they weren’t a thing anymore. Pansy seemed to sense Draco’s sudden change, though from what Draco could tell Harry was still unaware.

“You’re not still with her, are you?” Pansy asked suspiciously, letting her eyes linger on Draco for a few moments before turning her attention blazingly hot on Harry.

“What? No. That only lasted like maybe a month. That was awhile ago.” Harry reassured, though it only helped to calm Draco a tiny bit, enough to not break his pencil and act like he was still paying attention to his work.

“Are you with anyone?” Pansy asked slowly, and then silence enveloped the table as Harry slowly realized how tense Draco was sitting next to them.

“I- uh, I don’t-” Harry stuttered out, and Draco felt eyes on him. “I don’t know what- I haven’t dated anyone since the beginning of the year.” Harry finally finished, and Draco finally let himself turn his attention toward the stumbling boy, taking in the red shades of his cheeks and the way he was rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, unless, like-” Harry stuttered again, lowering his gaze to the few inches of wood between the two boy’s thighs.

“Unless what Harry?” Draco asked, smirking slowly to play it off as a joke even though his chest was constricting. Did Pansy really have to force this? Was this actually going to be something Harry wanted or was he just feeling pressured into it?

“I-” Harry began, glancing up and letting his eyes roam over Pansy before he lowered his gaze again, clearing his throat. “I’d rather talk about this another time.” He replied, his voice low. Draco relaxed slightly as if this was the best thing Harry could have said at the time.

“Later, then.” Draco agreed, glancing at Pansy and letting his eyes linger on her before moving his attention back to his homework. The topic was eventually pushed past, Harry instead asking what Pansy majored in, and the two shared a pleasant conversation while Draco took care of his own homework.

 

=====

 

“So, there’s only two days left until the big game.” Harry spoke as if this was any other news, like how it was predicted to rain tonight, or how a new shop just opened across the street from the college. And if Draco hadn’t been holding Harry’s hand as they walked down the sidewalk, he would’ve believed that Harry was as nonchalant about it as he seemed. However he felt Harry tense when he said it, felt Harry’s grip unconsciously squeeze Draco’s hand, and he knew this was something that Harry really wanted to talk about, to make sure of.

“I suppose it is.” Draco replied, smirking slightly as he looked ahead of them, the street lights above them beginning to turn on as the city fell into twilight. Draco felt the cool wind blow past the boys, and he shivered slightly from the temperature. The night was quiet, few cars drove by on this side road, and Draco was finally happy to be able to walk in public with Harry.

“So have you decided whether or not I’ll see you there?” Harry asks after a few moments of silence, and this just proves to widen Draco’s smirk more. 

“You know, I was actually thinking about that.” Draco mumbled, glancing over and eyeing the messy haired boy once more. Draco might be a bit chilly in the lightweight hoodie he was wearing, but the letterman jacket that Harry wore worked to keep the cold out and Draco was slightly jealous. “I’ve come to a conclusion.” He felt Harry tense once more, and Draco stopped walking once they passed directly under a streetlamp, moving to lean against the pole. Harry turned, taking in the image of Draco leaning against the metal bar, one leg up with a foot pressed against it, though refusing to let go of their hands. 

“And what is that conclusion?” Harry asked cautiously, taking a step forward so they were only about a foot away from one another.

“I’ll come under a few conditions.” Draco drawled out, raising his free hand to trace patterns into Harry’s chest, keeping his eyes there instead of meeting Harry’s green ones.

“What is it?” Harry jumped to ask, a bit too quickly, and Draco chuckled. Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, but didn’t move to rectify what he had done. After a few moments of silence Harry took a small step forward, reaching to place a hand under Draco’s chin to force the boy to look at him. “I’ll do anything, Draco. I want you there.”

“Anything?” Draco asked, breathy, and giggled when he watched Harry’s pupils dilate slightly. “Perhaps it’s that my condition requires a specific question to be asked. A current state of being between two people to be in place.” He watched Harry furrow his brow in confusion, and Draco just laughed and turned his attention back to Harry’s chest, continuing to trace patterns into it. They stood there in the silence for awhile, the streetlight above them blinking at one point though staying on as the night drew darker. At one point Draco shivered from the sudden cold of losing the sun, and Harry moved even closer as if to share their body heat. When it looked like Harry was perfectly fine standing around until he figured things out Draco reached forward, pulling Harry against him and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, holding him as his cold shivers finally stopped.

Draco buried his face into Harry’s neck, breathing in the smell of Harry that calmed him quicker than he would have liked to admit. He nuzzled his nose into him lightly, smiling as Harry tightened his grip around Draco. They stayed like this now for a bit longer until suddenly Harry backed up and looked Draco directly in the eyes with a fierce look. Draco blinked, taken off guard, but smiled when he saw that the fierceness was just a look of determination.

“Draco,” Harry started, biting his lip but pushing through it. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Draco grinned at the boy who finally understood, nodding as he whispered, “Yes, Harry. Of course.” Draco was suddenly pulled into a tight hug, Harry burying his face into Draco’s neck before kissing on the pale skin there. Draco giggled softly, letting him have this moment before speaking up again. “The second condition is that I’m going to be wearing this letterman while I watch it.” Draco pinched at the jacket Harry was wearing, grinning and wondering how the boy would react.

Harry backed up slowly, lifting his gaze to meet Draco’s. Draco sucked in a breath at what he saw, Harry’s pupils dilated and a pointed look of lust filling his gaze. Draco bit him lip, which only caused Harry to close his eyes and groan lightly. “Merlin, Draco, yes. Please, yes.” Draco giggled softly, leaning forward and pressing his lips against the unsuspecting Harry’s lips, but was met with an eager return kiss from him.

“Then yes, I will definitely be there,” Draco whispered against Harry’s lips, opening his eyes and staring into green ones. He suddenly felt a new emotion, one that almost scared him but also felt good, and safe. He felt cared for.

 

=====

 

Draco bit his lip, the cold air normally biting being held at bay from the thick jacket hanging on his light figure, watching his boyfriend run across the field. The Lions were in the lead but not by much, and Ron had been distracted for some reason this match, hardly ever able to keep the ball from entering the goal. Draco tried not to hold it against the jock, but he wanted them to win, for Harry. He knew how much this match meant to him.

“I’m glad you liked my friend,” Luna said, startling him slightly. He glanced around, searching for Pansy who had been sitting in Luna’s spot but couldn’t find her anywhere. “Pansy went to the bathroom.” Luna supplied, and Draco nodded shortly, rubbing his hands together and watching their breath form in front of them as they spoke.

“Thank you for introducing us.” Draco said softly, moving to place his hands between his legs for warmth and comfort. He jumped slightly when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, withdrawing it and scanning the preview message, his eyebrows shooting up from the name of the contact: Pansy.

[ _ I need you to come here right now before I shove this bitch six feet under _ ]

Draco sucked in a breath, knowing who his best friend was talking about. He glanced over, studying Luna for a few seconds before leaning over to whisper to her. “I have to go somewhere. Keep an eye on Harry for me.” He stands quickly, sure that Luna would ask questions, but the happy girl just nods her agreement and stays in her seat. He shoots a text asking where she was, skirting around people and heading up the bleachers toward the exit. His phone had just vibrated as he exited the bright lights and crowds, and he nodded toward the directions she supplied, beginning a jog.

“Just stay away from my girlfriend!” Draco heard a girl shriek as he turned the corner of the restroom building, spying a scene he already knew was playing out: Ginny was screeching and pointing toward a pissed off Pansy who just held her arms crossed, though stood stiff as if she was ready to pounce at any moment. 

“She’s not your girlfriend anymore! You lost that privilege when you punched her!” Pansy yelled back, her knuckles turning white from how much she was squeezing her fists together.

“Look, Ginevra, you just need to go,” Draco called, causing Ginny to jump and spin around, eyeing the newcomer.

“Where the fuck did you get that jacket! That’s Harry’s jacket!” Ginny yelled out, taking three stomping steps toward Draco.

“Harry let me wear it,” Draco answered simply, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the red head.

“No, I don’t believe it. You stole it from him, didn’t you? It wouldn’t surprise me, considering your family history.” Ginny sneered out, and Draco stood stock stiff from the comment.

“Just fuck off you carrot bitch!” Pansy yelled out, causing Ginny to turn around once more before taking a few steps back so she could keep both of her enemies in front of her.

“You both are trying to steal away everyone I care about, aren’t you? Well, fuck you!” Ginny continued yelling, her face beginning to match the shade of her hair colour.

“You’re the one driving them away,” Draco said, seemingly the only one who hasn’t raised his voice just yet.

“Oh, shut up. No one cares what you have to say. You’re a murderer’s son, probably an accomplice in everything!” Ginny yelled, her eyes popping open. “Did you help your daddy lock people up in your dungeon? Did you help him torture those people?” She took a few steps forward, her hands clenching into a fist. “Did you help him murder my brother?”

“I didn’t have anything to do with all of that! I didn’t even know it was happening!” Draco yelled out, tears already beginning to spill over his eyes from the words. “I swear, I didn’t know!”

“Bullshit! And now you’re trying to steal Harry away? Are you going to kill him too?” Ginny threw her arms around as she yelled, and Draco’s eyes widened at the assumption. He thought of Harry, chained up and bleeding in the dungeon his father had once shown him before Draco went immediately to the police, and a choked sob tore through his throat.

“Leave him alone!” Pansy yelled out before running up and throwing a punch toward the red head. Draco sank to the floor, bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. His breathing quickened, and he watched through blurred eyes as the two girls threw punches and tackled each other to the ground. He should get up, he should split them up. But his chest hurt, he barely had the strength to stand.

“Hey!” Draco heard a shout from behind him, but he just buried his head into his knees to escape from the world. Sounds of people tearing the two girls apart surrounded him, yells and threats called into the air, but he attempted to tune them all out. He was bumped into a bit, people brushing past him, but none caring about the lone boy sitting in the middle of the crowd.

Until he felt arms wrap around him, secure, and a whisper brushed against his ear. “Draco,” It said, in his voice. In Harry’s voice. “What happened, are you okay?”

Draco took a deep breath, raising his head to glance behind him where Harry knelt on the floor, his arms still wrapped around the crying boy. “I’m okay, I’m not hurt.” He whispered, watching as Harry leaned forward to envelop him in a tight hug.

“What happened here?” Harry whispered, and Draco took a shaky breath before explaining as much as he could. He felt Harry tense with each word, his eyes glancing up and scanning everyone around him, though Draco felt better to just keep his eyes plastered onto Harry. He would let Harry protect him, just this once. Sitting here in Harry’s arms, he felt safe.

“Everything will be okay,” Harry soothed to the boy, rubbing his back and leaning forward to kiss Draco’s temple. “This won’t happen again. It won’t ever happen again.” There was a promise in Harry’s voice that sent a shiver down Draco’s spine, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning into Harry.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I should have stopped it,” Draco whined, though unsure whether he was talking about the fight that just played or the past events involving his serial killer of a father that was now locked away in a high security prison for life. Harry shushed him, raising a hand to run his fingers through Draco’s short hair, and Draco began to relax slowly with Harry.

“I’m going to bring you to Pansy and Luna,” Harry stated after a moment, standing and bringing Draco up with him. Draco whined and pouted slightly, though felt better than before so he reluctantly agreed. “It’s only halftime. I hope you stay for the rest of the game.” Harry’s voice, while low and whispering toward Draco, almost sounded anxious in his want.

“Of course, I’ll stay,” Draco whispered back, raising a hand to place against Harry’s cheek, leaning forward to kiss the other one. “I’ll see you again once you win.” Harry smiled slightly, nodding and beginning to steer Draco somewhere. They eventually met up with Pansy, who had ice pressed against her lips, and Luna who was slowly stroking her hair.

“I have to go speak to someone before the match starts again, you guys go ahead and take your seats,” Harry said, his voice clipped, before leaning over to kiss Draco’s cheek in a farewell. Draco nodded slowly, walking over and beginning his fuss over Pansy.

They took their seats, Draco apologizing for not helping during the fight and Pansy reassuring him that she was just glad to get back at Ginny for what she’s done, glancing around to avoid any of Ginny’s friend that may surprise them as a retaliation. Luna glanced over, sighing at Pansy’s remark, though not making any move to approve or disapprove of what had happened. However Draco had seen Luna reach over and thread her hand with Pansy’s, and new the two of them would be okay.

The break ended quicker than expected, and the two teams flooded the field once more. There was a tension in Harry that was more than it had been before, and Draco bit his lip, worried for the boy. Draco moved his attention toward the goal keeper, eyeing a pale Ron who seemed even more off his game, if that was possible. Though, once the game started, Harry seemed even better than before. They scored more goals this time around then they had the first, and the other team hardly ever had ahold of the ball to do anything with it.

The final goal was scored, the whistle blowing and the announcer yelling out that the Lions had won, and Draco stood quickly as he watched Harry. The crowd around his cheered, some standing and some remaining seated but looking happy nonetheless. Though, Draco saw none of them, his eyes tracking Harry as the boy stood still, moving and scanning the crowd until their eyes met. Draco smiled brightly, a fist in the air, and Harry’s face finally broke into a smile, tension that had Draco worried finally fading. And though Draco knew he normally wouldn’t have done this, he jumped into the crowd that was running onto the field, running toward the man that mattered so much to him in such a short amount of time.

Harry was congratulated, his back being patted and his team vying for his attention, but his eyes were locked on the boy wearing his letterman. Draco pushed past the crowd until finally he was up close, standing in front of the boy who just won, smiling proudly at him. Harry took a step forward, reaching out and pulling Draco against him, their mouths meeting quickly in the heat of the moment, both showing how much they cared.

 

==========

 

“I just want to apologize for everything I have ever done to you. I can’t apologize for my sister, though I wish I could. And I know an apology doesn’t really mean much, and actions mean more, so just know I’m not going to do anything to you anymore.” If Draco was surprised by the admission from Ron, he didn’t show it. He just nodded along, studying the flushed redhead before just nodding slowly.

“Alright,” Draco replied coolly, watching Ron shuffle from foot to foot nervously. “Excuse me then,” Draco mumbled, sidestepping the boy and walking past, hiding the small smile playing across his lips. Sure, Ron was only doing that because Harry had said so. And Draco didn’t expect a miracle, he knew that Ron wouldn’t be  _ friends _ with him, but stopping the bullying that happened every day at this exact time was almost a blessing. He smiled because he knew that Harry just wanted to make him feel more comfortable, wanted to make sure the boy was happy. And he was happy, with Harry.

Exiting the building, Draco glanced up and eyed the perfect day: clouds everywhere to cover the sun, yet no rain falling to drench him or his homework. Draco smirked, knowing that Harry preferred sunny days, though knowing the brunet would be happy knowing that Draco enjoyed this weather. Their days soon became somewhat scheduled, where they went to class, studied together, and every Wednesday had a small ‘date,’ where they would eat somewhere or watch a movie together. They enjoyed each other’s company, Harry growing more comfortable around Pansy, and Draco around Luna. The four of them became closer than Draco could have dreamed, his life happy now.

Draco slid into his usual seat, Luna sitting across and to the left of him in her usual seat, though their partners nowhere to be seen. She was humming an odd tune that he didn’t recognize, though he counted this as one of her many character traits she has revealed over time, and took it in stride as he drew his books from his bag. He glanced at the papers scattering her side of the table, some printed photos she had taken, others of constellations or planets. She had them lined up in no particular order, though knowing her she had them exactly the way she meant to. He felt happy, where once he would’ve felt unease, sliding his chemistry books and papers onto the table into the mix.

They studied like this, quiet aside from the rustling of the willow and Luna’s odd humming, feeling content. Draco finally glanced up, studying Luna for a moment before breaking the silence.

“The moment I first met you, you had said you wanted to introduce someone to me. Was that someone Harry?” The question had been on his mind for far longer than he cared to admit, and though he knew Luna was odd in her own way there was no reason for her to think or know that the two of them would be good together.

“Yes,” She answered simply, rearranging some pictures on the table and taking her quill- yes, a quill with an inkwell and everything- and making a few notes on a side piece of paper. He eyed the movement, not feeling awkward in the slightest anymore, and smiled softly.

“How could you have known?” He asked quietly, watching her. She slowly lifted her gaze, her eyes glassy as she smiled at him.

“The stars show many things, though none can predict love.” Her voice sounded weary and wise, and it took Draco by surprise that her voice didn’t have the exuberant and lively tone it usually did. “I simply saw it in your eyes. The yearning you felt for another, and it was all too familiar in the gaze of my dear friend. If anything, I knew you two could become good friends. I had hoped for more, and my hope wasn’t misplaced.” She turned her attention back to her work, and Draco nodded slowly, accepting the words. He mulled them over, idly flicking a corner of his paper.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Harry slid into his seat beside Draco, smiling up toward Luna before leaning over and placing a quick peck on Draco’s temple. “What did I miss?” He leaned forward, grinning as he looked over Luna’s work.

“Oh, nothing. Though, I found a picture I have no need of. I thought you might like it.” Luna spoke as if it was inconsequential as she held a picture out toward Harry. Harry nodded slowly, taking the picture before drawing in a breath. Curious, Draco leaned over and peaked at it as his left side brushed against Harry. And there, in Harry’s hand, was a picture of Draco looking impossibly relaxed while he read a book. The scenery in the picture held an unbroken blanket of snow, the willow stretching up and out of the picture behind him. 

Draco’s mind distinctly remembered how he felt, what he had thought to himself as the picture was taken. He remembered saying he didn’t mind the picture, being his arrogant self. But he also remembered feeling such a longing to have the kind of connection that Pansy had with her girlfriend. And now, leaning against his boyfriend, he felt happier looking at this picture and knowing that he had achieved exactly that. 

“Whatcha’ lookin’ at?” Pansy asked, sliding into her own seat and smiling over to Harry. This seemed to shake Harry out of some kind of daydream, turning the photo around in his hand for Pansy to see and laugh at. “Oh, I remember that.” She nodded, a smile still playing across her face as she glanced back over toward Draco.

“Yeah, I remember it too,” Draco mumbled, causing Harry to laugh.

“Of course you do, you’re the one in it!” Draco just rolled his eyes, moving back and leaning over to continue his homework. “And you don’t mind if I keep this then, Luna?”

“It was meant for you to begin with, Harry.” Luna glanced up and smiled at Harry, Draco rolling his eyes once more for dramatic effect. Harry smiled, pocketing the picture on an inside pocket of the letterman jacket he always wore. 

“Thank you.” Luna nodded to Harry’s words, then turned and placed a kiss on Pansy’s cheek before resuming her own work. Pansy and Harry withdrew their own work as well, Pansy working on her law degree, Harry trying to understand his maths homework with some help from Draco, and a peaceful moment settled upon the quartet. Draco felt no awkwardness, no sense of wrong in their group. And it wasn’t until Luna spoke that everything seemed to click into place like a puzzle piece.

“I care for you Draco. I hope you know. We all do.”


End file.
